


Another family

by DYADFiles



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kendall Malone - Freeform, john sadler, young angsty s, young!S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYADFiles/pseuds/DYADFiles
Summary: Young Siobhan & the band, featuring the trouble with her mother





	Another family

**Author's Note:**

> I love to torture myself with sad Mrs. S fanfics.

“All righ’ Siobhan?” 

She nodded, her hand quickly grabbing the piece of paper and sliding it under the desk. She raised her glass of bourbon to her lips and took a sip, giving them a little smile with her mouth full. 

The letter didn’t even begin with a ‘Dear’. It just said her name. How typical of her mother, not even attention to customs. Siobhan was frankly even surprised she resorted to writing a letter rather than just tracking her down and telling her in person. The letter went into her pocket. Still unread, hidden from the eyes of the band. No way she was getting upset right here, just after a gig. She helped taking down the improvised stage in a dodgy bar and tried to keep up the casual chatter, the letter, however, felt like it was burning in her pocket. Finishing the drink and setting the glass up on the bar, she waved at her friends, signalling she’d be back. 

Closing the toilet door and locking it, she breathed in the smell of old wood and urine and pulled out the letter, leaning against the dirty wall. Her fingers with heavy rings delicately I wrinkled the thin paper, unfurling the smell of cheap cigarettes and cooked cabbage, a smell that surrounded her every time she entered her mother’s door. For a seventeen year old, it was way less often than it should have been.

Siobhan’s eyes scanned the letter, reading each line, filling up with tears by the end. She didn’t expect anything else but spite and resentment towards John, but she also made sure that every word stabbed Siobhan with guilt and regret of leaving the house. There would never be peace between him and her mother. She would never want them to be together. She made that clear a few weeks ago and that was when Siobhan packed the few possessions that were still dear to her and left to sing with a band of her friends. People who still cared for her, people who were John’s friends. 

A few tears roll down her cheeks and she stares into the bright bare lightbulb, her thoughts racing each other. Then, she squats down by the brown rim of the toilet, her heels clacking against the tiled floor and she starts ripping the letter apart. With each tear, her mother’s words become less of a truth. With each tear, her voice is fading and each tear makes her hurt less. The pieces of paper fly down into the toilet like heavy, unwieldy snowflakes and gather around the bowl and in the puddle of water at the bottom. Like fragments of memories. Toilet paper serves well as a tissue and joins them in the bowl. Then, with a simple flush, everything’s gone. Siobhan gets back up, watching the water swirling, her chest heaving up and down. She leans against the door and walks out,briefly looking into the mirror on her way out. 

Everything has been packed into the small van, ready for the next venue. Last hug with the pub owners, who have treated them so well. Another journey. This life is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy for kudos, comments and possible suggestions!


End file.
